


Powerless Knowledge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Powerless Knowledge

Title: Powerless Knowledge  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #279: Random quotes 2009. Quote used: _1\. This is the bitterest pain among men, to have much knowledge but no power. - Herodotus (484 BC - 430 BC), The Histories of Herodotus_  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Angst  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Powerless Knowledge

~

“Let’s leave, Mum,” Severus whispered as Tobias slammed about upstairs. “I’ve learned tons at Hogwarts, I’ll brew--”

Eileen shook her head. “No,” she replied, eyes darting towards the stairs. “Your father would be very upset if we left.”

“Who cares?”

“I care.” Eileen looked fierce. “I don’t want those other children talking about you.”

_Any more than they already do?_ Severus bit his lip in frustration. “What about the Princes?”

“Those doors are closed.” As closed as Eileen’s face.

“Back from school already?” Tobias stomped in, glaring. “There’ll be no funny stuff!”

Severus gritted his teeth. _Give me an excuse--_

~


End file.
